FusionFall
Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall is a massively multiplayer online game developed by Cartoon Network and Grigon Entertainment. FusionFall uses the Unity engine as its client technology basis. For the first year, the full game required a subscription; free accounts could only access to a portion of the content. The game became free-to-play on April 19, 2010. Gameplay In FusionFall, the player takes control of a customized avatar. Their character is viewed from a third-person perspective with an overlaid HUD. The game has large playable environments, with travel facilitated by various warp points. There are many glitches and secrets to use in the battle against Lord Fuse and his minions. Gameplay primarily focuses on the alliance between the heroes and villains of the Cartoon Network universe, featuring characters from Cartoon Network shows both past and present. Many characters are available as mentors after players complete level four of the game. The four mentors are Dexter (from "Dexter's Laboratory"), Ben Tennyson (from "Ben 10 Alien Force" as well as the original "Ben 10," and "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien"), Edd (from "Ed, Edd, and Eddy"), and Mojo Jojo (from "The Powerpuff Girls"). Playing past level five originally required a monthly paid subscription in the form of redeemable cards that could be purchased at participating retailers. The cards were rendered obsolete after April 16, 2010, when the entirety of the game became free to play; players with unredeemed time cards were offered a refund for their unused cards. If the player reaches level 50 out of 100, he or she can play as any character in the game. Beta testing The open beta testing began on November 14, 2008, available to anyone with an account on Cartoon Network's website. It ended on November 16, 2008. A second beta began on December 5, 2008, and ended on December 7, 2008. The third took place during the weekend of December 12, 2008, with a single-day extension on December 19. A final beta test started on December 27, 2008, and ran until January 11, 2009. All characters created before December 22, 2008, including those of the FusionFall staff, were deleted, but all made on or after December 27, 2008, were carried onto the official release. Subscription When it was first released, FusionFall required a paid subscription for the full game, with a limited portion of the content available to free accounts. Free accounts could only play in the "future" portion of the game, which only allows players to collect four nanos and create two characters. The full game had a total of 36 nanos before the new extensions. The game now has a more than 40 nanos. To create up to four characters, players had to earn all 36 nanos during the beta testing. Players with characters that progressed into the past during the sneak peek or during a previous subscription had their characters locked until a current subscription was purchased. Subscription plans included one-month, three-month, year-long, and family plans. The FusionFall Victory Pack Exclusive was made available for purchase when the game was released. It contained a four-month subscription, as well as a game guide, T-shirt (if bought from GameStop), and exclusive outfits and weapons for the player's character. The Victory Packs were eventually discontinued, having been replaced with one-month and three-month game card available for purchase at Target outlets. The game was made completely free on April 19, 2010, making everything a member could have available for free. In 2011, the game gave the player a Clockwork set (not based on Clockwork from Ben 10). It only counts for subscribers and can only be accessed with a code. Manga A comic prequel, co-written by Matthew Schwartz and Megas XLR co-creator George Krstic, entitled FusionFall: Worlds Collide!!, was passed out during Comic Con '07. Due to the overwhelming success of the comic, George Krstic is in talks to write a script for a FusionFall feature based on the comic to accompany the game's launch. The manga used to be available on the official website for public viewing and in PDF format for download. It covers the events leading up to the start of the game. Events Occasionally on certain holidays such as Thanksgiving or Christmas, FusionFall has a small in-game celebration that usually has a special code for a holiday item, holiday scenery, exclusive items, and missions carried by special guest appearances of future cast members, such as Chowder or V. V Argost. Events for holidays stretch from 2 weeks to several months. Some roll directly from one to the other. Other additions FusionFall now has are new Chowder, Generator Rex, Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, and Adventure Time missions, npc's, areas. They erased the future, and put in a new area called the Academy where the player trains. Nanos Many characters from throughout the Cartoon Network Universe appear as Nanos in-game, which give the player's character special powers and abilities. They are largely based off of actual characters from common or older Cartoon Network shows and games. Cast The following voice actors have done voice work in this game, and every character, except Aku, has been voiced by the actor who played that part on that character's respective television series: * Diedrich Bader as Fiskerton, Hoss Delgado * Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat * Dante Basco as Ryuji Maruyama * Dee Bradley Baker as AmpFibian, Echo Echo, Humongousaur, Numbuh Four, Swampfire, Toilenator, Ultimate Big Chill * Troy Baker as Van Kleiss, Snow Villiers * Greg Baldwin as Aku * Ashleigh Ball as Mary Test, Rainbow Dash * Emilie-Claire Barlow as Courtney * Kathleen Barr as Marie Kanker * Robbie Daymond as Peter Parker * Jeff Bennett as Ace, Azmuth, Big Billy, Grubber, Johnny Bravo * Andy Berman as Dib * Craig Blair as Tracey Sketchit * Bobby Block as Robot Jones * Dane Boedigheimer as Pear * Jessica Boone as Rei Miyamoto * Corey Burton as V.V. Argost * Steven Blum as Goku, Vilgax, T.O.M. * Kwesi Boakye as Darwin Watterson * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs, Otto * Terrence Carson as Mace Windu * Catherine Cavadini as Blossom * Jackie Chan as Jackie Chan * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy, Chiro, Haru, Iron Fist, Kevin Levin * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * Jon Cor as Brick * Ian James Corlett as Mega Man * Kathryn Cressida as Dee Dee * Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime * Jim Cummings as Fuzzy Lumkins, Imhotep * Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman * Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup, Rudy Tabootie * Eddie Deezen as Mandark * Grey DeLisle as Abigail Redstone, Casey, Daphne Blake, Frankie, Goo, Mandy, Samantha "Sam" Manson, Yumi * David DeLuise as Coop * Trevor Devall as Dukey * Jessica DiCicco as Alice Sullivan * John DiMaggio as Jake, Rath, The Scotsman, Shnitzel * Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh One, Numbuh Two, Eddie Brock * Greg Eagles as The Grim Reaper * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano * Paul Eiding as Grandpa Max Tennyson * Zach Tyler Eidsen as Aang * Dorothy Elias-Fahn as Alice Spacebyte * Corey Feldman as Sparx * Dave Fennoy as Tetrax Shard * Keith Ferguson as Blooregard Q. Kazoo * Erin Fitzgerald as May Kanker * Maile Flanagan as Naruto * Matthew Géczy as Odd Della Robbia * Jess Gibbons as Wyatt Williams * Marty Grabstein as Courage * Jason Anthony Griffith as Kay Hyken * Logan Grove as Gumball Watterson * Jennifer Hale as Princess Morbucks, Izumi Kurokawa, Numbuh 86, Sedusa * Hugo Harold-Harrison as Tobias Wilson * Melissa Joan Hart as Numbuh 6934 * Mark Hamill as Joker, Stickybeard * Carter Hayden as Noah * David Hayter as Solid Snake * Kyle Hebert as Gohan, Kevin Dragonfly, Omega-Xis * Matt Hill as Ed * Alex Hirsch as Stanford Pines * Howard Hoffman as The Chickens From Outer Space * Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy, ZIM * Roger L. Jackson as Butch, Mojo Jojo * Robert Jennings as Grapefruit * Janyse Jaud as Lee Kanker * Ashley Johnson as Gwen Tennyson, Yuki * Nicky Jones as Chowder * Tom Kane as Professor Utonium, Him, Mr. Herriman * David Kaufman as Danny Fenton * Janice Kawaye as Ami * Tom Kenny as Eduardo, Gibson, Ice King, The Mayor of Townsville, Snake, SpongeBob SquarePants, Valhallen * Erik Scott Kimerer as Mark Evans * Terry Klassen as Jack Kanker * Michele Knotz as Misty * Maurice LaMarche as Father * Phil LaMarr as Dracula, Numbuh Infinity, Samurai Jack, Wilt * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Wendee Lee as Sonia Strumm * Stephanie Lemelin as Artemis * Julie Lemieux as Tony Clark * Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne * Sam Lerner as Zak Saturday * Matt Levin as Numbuh 60 * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Eric Loomis as Iron Man * Caitlyn Taylor Love as White Tiger * Yuri Lowenthal as Albedo, Ben Tennyson * Rachael MacFarlane as Numbuh 362 * Barbara Mamabolo as Zoey * Sharon Mann as Jérémie Belpois * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl Karl * Sean Marquette as Mac * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini * David McCallum as Paradox * Jesse McCartney as Dick Grayson, Kenji Yamabuki * Richard McGonagle as Four Arms * Scott McNeil as Dr. Wily * Scott Menville as Tim Drake, Jason Todd, Red X, * Andy Merrill as Brak * Kevin Miller as Sly Cooper * Lara Jill Miller as Juniper Lee * Candi Milo as Cheese, Coco, Dexter, Snap White * Nana Mizuki as Victini * Phil Morris as Solomon "Doc" Saturday * Nolan North as Conner Kent * Peter Oldring as Tyler * Martin Olson as Hunson Abadeer * Olivia Olson as Marceline, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Wasp, Miles "Tails" Prower * Haley Joel Osment as Sora * Ikue Otani as Pikachu * Rob Paulsen as Boomer, Brick, Major Glory * Khary Payton as Cyborg, Hex, Vinnie * Brian Posehn as Octus * Christian Potenza as Chris McLean * J. G. Quintel as High-Five Ghost, Mordecai * Shabarish Ramaswamy as Storm Cyclone * Vignesh Ramesh as Brich * David Reale as Tsubasa Otori * Michael Reisz as Ren Johnson * Kevin Michael Richardson as Antauri, Butch, Demongo * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose * Bill Rogers as Brock * Daryl Sabara as Rex Salazar, Shiki Sakurai * William Salyers as Rigby * Philece Sampler as Taokaka * Tony Sampson as Eddy * Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines * Dwight Schultz as Thromnambular * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog, Thomas * Jeremy Shada as Finn * Rosarik Rikki Simons as GIR * Kath Soucie as Agent Honeydew, Computress * Christian Speeler as Male Avatar * Jason Spisak as Geo Stelar, Lucas Natt, Wally West * Tabitha St. Germain as Derpy Hooves * Lisette St. Louis as Kenta Yumiya * Tara Strong as Bubbles, Ilana, Raven, Spider-Girl, Truffles, Twilight Sparkle, Yumi Sakurakouji, Barbara Gordon * Nicole Sullivan as Drew Saturday * Cree Summer as Numbuh 5, Akira Kazami * Fred Tatasciore as Zon * James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test, Obi-Wan Kenobi * Kevin Thoms as Lance * Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog * Robert Tinkler as Gingka Hagane * Lauren Tom as Numbuh Three * Thurop Van-Orman as Flapjack * Samuel Vincent as Edd * Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum, Shiori Sakurai, Starfire * Kari Wahlgren as Nova * Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Monkey, Scooby-Doo * Wil Wheaton as Austin Walker * Randall Wiebe as Dr. Thomas Light * Crawford Wilson as Edwin Bluestein * Rachel Wilson as Heather * Dave Wittenberg as Numbuh 74.239 * James Woods as Hades * Kôichi Yamadera as Mew * Niki Yang as BMO Operating networks FusionFall uses different kinds of browsers. * Firefox 10.0 * Firefox 3 * Opera * Internet Explorer 9 * Internet Explorer 6 * Google Chrome External links * Official Website * The FusionFall Wiki Category:Real world Category:A to Z